


Over Levelled

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Maybe if I trained hard enough to be an awesome Crowsguard, Sempai Cor Leonis will notice me!





	Over Levelled

**Author's Note:**

> For hei_si_an on the #FFXVsmallsecretsanta for some fluffy Cor/Prompto! .....Why I am not bitter NOT BITTER at all we get so few scenes of #CorLeonis, why do you ask?
> 
> Much thanks to ninemoons42 for the beta!!! :-)


End file.
